


Toxic Healing

by RoxasTsuna_TMNT



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasTsuna_TMNT/pseuds/RoxasTsuna_TMNT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping an ambush from the foot Mikey gets poisoned but there is something else wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think of and if there are misstakes that really need changing.

Toxic Healing  
Chapter 1

 

“NOOOOoooo!!!!!!” 

Everyone in the lair looked up confused as to what, or who, screamed. Looking around at who was sitting in the middle of the lair, Leonardo was watching Space Heroes, Donatello was fixing his mutagen tracker and Raphael was punching the dummy that looks similar to a certain Shred head. 

The teenage turtles know oh to well the only brother who could scream like that was their youngest sibling Michelangelo. 

Everyone shot up and rushed to the source of the shriek.  
“what's wrong?” Leo looking rather worried as he ran to Mikey's room and wondered what made his brother yell. The other two brothers joined Leo only seconds after he did.

Looking into Mikey's room, the turtles saw their smaller brother franticly searching for something in the mess known as his room.

“Its gone, GONE I tell you” the orange banded turtle explained without looking up to his brothers. The three older turtles sighed in both relief and irritation no longer looking worried. 

Glad the smallest turtle was not hurt or in danger Leo asked with a sigh “What have you lost Mikey?”. Looking up to meet three agitated looking turtles his only reply was.

“My ultra rare first press audition of Crargnard vol:1 is missing! I can’t find it anywhere”.

There was a trio of even more sighs as the 3 older brothers all rolled there eyes and walked back to what they where doing. “You had us worked up for nothing Mikey, AGAIN!!” Raph bellowed walking back to the dummy with more frustration then before.

A small wince flashed across Mikey's face at Raph's rising voice, but non of the brothers noticed the young turtles hurt expression.

Mikey got up from searching his room, lost motivation from his brothers lack of acknowledgement. He got up and lay on his bed sighing. This was certainly not the first time this happened. Even though it was no laughing matter for the youngest because he cared deeply for his comics, like Leo and his swords, Donnie and his inventions or Raph with his........ what ever he keeps in that abyss of a room.

Mikey got up and walked to the pit in the lair planning on distracting himself with his video games when he saw the others getting ready to head out.

“Why didn't anyone tell me we where going out to patrol?”  
Three sets of eyes looked up. Suddenly realising Mikey wasn't there. Leo mentally smacked himself and spoke up. “Oh sorry Mikey, I thought you heard me before about going out but now that I think about it you where in your room. Think you can get ready then we can head out?”

Mikey nodded and ran to the dojo to get ready. He didn't take long and they went on there way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

During the patrol Mikey kept up his light attitude and jokes until all three other brothers gave him a stern, irritated and slightly angry glare. They still didn't feel like lightening up after Mikey's little scare. From then on he kept silent and followed behind. They made there way to the warehouse district and by chance stumbled across the Foot. 

“Looks like something is going on down there.” Donnie whispered looking to their leader for orders. “Great. I still have some anger to vent from earlier.” Raph said looking at Mikey. 

Mikey didn't bother responding, he was not in the mood.

Leo watched for a bit, surveying what the Foot could be up too. “Right, this is what we will do.” All eyes where on Leo for the plan to be revealed. “We sneak in ninja style, See what they are up too then stop them. And yes that means you get to bash some heads, Raph.” 

Leo smirked at Raph who was grinning like he won the lottery.

“Awesome. It been a while since we fought the Foot.” Mikey said looking at the warehouse ready to go when Leo says so.

Leo nodded and used a hand signal to go. All four jumped silently down and made there way to a broken window on the bottom floor. 

Once inside the group was thankful the warehouse was full of crates which meant plenty of hiding places for ninjas. As the turtles watched from the shadows they saw Footbots handling small spheres and putting them in a crate. Until Donnie could get a look at one they wont know what they where but it could never be good if the Foot are involved. 

Another hand signal from Leo said 'GO' for attacking the bots and putting a stop to them. It looked like there was no mutants or Shredder around for this operation which seemed strange. Overall there was twelve Footbots which meant nearly three for each turtle.

Raph dived straight for the nearest to him stabbing two in the chest before they even knew he was there. “Ha, this is too easy.” Raph laughed running at the third nearest to him. Slightly more aware of Raph the third Footbot brought out his weapons with drills, swords and saws. This didn't phase Raph at all. He has fought more then his fair share all at once on his own without breaking a sweat. 

Donnie went to the Footbots on the far side. There was four and getting rid of them from all sides is fastest so they didn't contact other members of the Foot clan. Swinging his Bo with incredible speed he downed two at once just like Raph without much acknowledgement to his presence. The other two where more aware now and started the battle with the smartest of the Turtles.

Leo went after another three and sliced them quickly watching them fall in more pieces then they where in before.

Mikey went to the two near the crate of strange small spheres. He also dispatched the Footbots without much problems. 

The four ninjas looked around, all sensing something was not quite right.

“It was too easy.” Donnie spoke with a slightly wary voice.

They where all still in a fighting position, ready for anything. Just then they heard a deep chuckle of a familiar voice.

“Well well well. The turtles decided to come and play?” A tall bony, dog mutant came out of the shadows. 

“Rahzar! What do you want?” Raph growled already getting ready to attack at a moments notice.

Rahzar laughed.“You came here first. It seems you turtles like to fall into traps. FOOTBOTS ATTACK!”

Suddenly large numbers of robots came through all directions. Door, windows, trap doors that where not noticed before. There seemed no end to the numbers flooding the warehouse.

Leo made a quick decision. “GUYS, RETREAT, NOW!” Raph growled but didn't ague. Even he knew the odd of this battle was not in there favour.

It was a hard time retreating. The numbers kept pressing in on them as they tried to head to an exit. Donnie was able to snag a couple of the spheres from the crate before Rahzar appeared.

Everyone was fighting and didn't notice Rahzar throwing something. It was aimed at Raph but when he noticed it he wasn't in a position to dodge. Raph only saw green and orange as Mikey pushed him out of the way bracing himself for what he thought was a bomb.

It landed right in front of Michelangelo's face and sprayed him with something. Mikey expected to feel pain from the liquid but nothing happened. It was almost like a water spray and Mikey wiped his face wondering what it was but had to keep fighting as the enemy didn't cease there attacks. 

“Mike. You ok?” Raph shouted across fighting more Bots.   
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Mikey shouted back as more waves of Footbots came. 

Leo threw a smoke bomb once they where nearer an exit. They all knew the drill and all four sneak past the Bots to the street and ran to the nearest manhole.   
The manhole was only a block away and they jumped down and ran for a number of miles to lose the Foot. They didn't head home yet in case they where being tracked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

After the first mile of running Mikey started to feel a little light headed. He passed it as exhaustion from all the fighting and running. After the second mile the turtles slowed down to a walking pace the rest of the way home finally satisfied that the enemy has lost them.

During the fight Donnie had a cut on his leg bleeding slowly being helped along with his arm around Raph. It will need a couple of stitches and to be cleaned to prevent infection and bad scaring. Raph had small cuts all over him, mostly his arms. He also has a bad bruise forming on his head but has not shown any signs of a concussion. Leo was hurt with mostly just bruising and one or two cuts on his arms. Mikey was the least hurt with a couple of cuts and a few bruises. His nunchucks where hard for the enemy to get close and is an effective weapon against large groups.

After the second mile Mikey was increasingly feeling worse as they walked. “I don't feel too good guys.” Non of his brothers looked back to him and kept walking. “We all don't feel too good Mikey. We only just managed to escape an army of Footbots with Rahzar.” Leo said. “We are about 2 miles away from the lair now so it won't be too long before we can treat our wounds.” Donnie added.

They walked more and Mikey was starting to worry. The light headedness was getting stronger. Sounds where getting dull and distant and his vision was a little blurry. “Um guys, can we rest a bit?” “We are nearly back Mikey. Quit wining.” Raph answered. 

Half a mile left to the lair and Mikey was panting. It was getting harder to breath. A layer of sweat over his body and pain was growing through his body. He knew he was in trouble now.

They saw the lair entrance and walked through to the pit. Mikey had stopped just as he entered the lair. His breathing was laboured and irregular. He was swaying a little. The others noticed him just standing there. Leo was coming back into the room with the first aid box when he too saw Mikey looking a bit pale.

Raph and Leo went to Mikey worried about the way he looked. “Mikey. You ok, are you hurt?” Leo walked up to Mikey. Mikey's dulled hearing didn't understand what Leo just said. “Mikey? Hay, ya hear me in there?” Raph asked.

Pain stabbed inside Mikey and he wrapped his arms around himself. He yelped in pain and drew a breath as he pleaded with this brothers. “.....hah....gah.....help...” Mikey collapsed to his knees then fell flat on the floor. Mikey's body twitched and shook.

“Mikey, MIKEY?! What's wrong? Donnie get over here.” Raph was panicking. “D.. Donnie? What's happening to Mikey?” Leo was panicking too. Donnie had watched the whole thing and despite his leg ran over. 

Mikey was still shaking and twitching as Leo and Raph turned him over to his shell. Thankfully the brothers could still hear breathing even though it sounded off. “Bring him to the lab and put him in the spare cot. I will get Sensei.” 

Donnie ran as much as his leg would allow to the dojo shouting to their farther. Splinter was already out the dojo before Donnie even got close. “My son. What is wrong?” Splinter saw the terrified face of his smartest son. “Its Mikey. We came home after escaping the foot only when we got home Mikey looked off and collapsed.” Splinter looked around the lair. “Where is Michelangelo?” “He's in the lab with Leo and Raph.....”

“DONNIE!”

Both Donnie and Splinter ran without hesitation from hearing the panicked shout from Leonardo.  
They entered the lab to see Raph and Leo around Michelangelo who was shacking trying to draw breath but failing. Choked sounds where heard and Donnie understood the first thing he should do. He ran to the cupboard and came out with an oxygen tank with a mask he designed for their beaks. He put it on Mikey and ran to his desk getting a needle and quickly injecting Mikey in the arm.  
Mikey started to shake less and also started to breath again but still struggled with the effort. He was thrown into darkness as he lost consciousness under a light sedative. 

Splinter witnessed his distressed youngest son and quickly came over. He examined Mikey seeing the sheen of sweat, glossy eyes, paler skin and a slow pulse which scared the Master ninja greatly. “It would seem Michelangelo was most likely poisoned by something but I can not tell what.”

Donnie came over with an empty syringe and drew some blood from Mikey. “I will need to test his blood to see what has poisoned him so we can cure him.” Once he had his sample he ran to his desk and threw a large amount of his books and work off the desk for room. Time was not something they had right now and his other projects don't matter when one of his brothers lives are on the line.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“Can't you do that hand heal thing for him Master? You and Leo did it before.” Raph asked. He was getting agitated with not able to do anything for his younger brother.   
“It is worth a shot. Leonardo? Please help me.” Splinter and Leo stood next to Mikey and chanted the mantra. “Rin, Pyoh, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen.” They both placed their hands on Mikey with a glow to start the healing.

Mikey shifted and groaned. His face was showing pain not healing, he screamed in agony. Splinter and Leo immediate stopped and stared in horror as they heard Mikey scream and started coughing. 

“WHAT HAPPENED? Mikey?” Raph was very scared. He had never heard Mikey scream in so much pain before. 

Mikey's coughing stopped with choking sounds and Donnie rushed over with a bucket and shifted Mikey to his side as he vomited.

Splinter was in shock on his knees by the cot. He never intended to cause more pain for his most innocent son. It was just like with Miwa. He had caused pain using the healing hands on a loved one again. Something fought back against the Healing Hands but the Ninja Master couldn't understand why.

“I have the results from Mikey's blood. It seems to be a mix of different poisons and something else. Humm... I see, Rhododendrons? I can treat most of the poison but that last element seen in Mikey's blood has me confused. I'm going to call April for a couple of things to treat Mikey.”

The purple banded turtle put an IV drip with a formula in which should help a little.  
He turned to Raph and handed him a quickly written list. “Get these from the kitchen NOW.” Raph didn't like being ordered but when it came to helping his brothers he was gone in a flash for Mikey.

Leo was shocked watching as his brother suffered more pain by his hands. He didn't hear Donnie calling his name for a second but Donnie got his attention the second time. “LEO! Snap out of it and help me.” Leo came to his senses and did just that. When it came to injury's and science stuff Donnie gave orders and Leo followed. He was fine with that.

“I need you to call April and ask her to find lots of activated charcoal and fast.” Leo nodded and went to call April. As he left the lab to make the call Raph came running back in with the items from the other list. Donnie took the items and started to make part of the antidote to slow the poison as much as he can.

Splinter had moved from the floor after he calmed down. He didn't go anywhere for if they needed more help he would be there. Mikey had calmed down back into a sedated state breathing harder then before but still holding firm.

It had only been 40 minuets since they came back to the lair but it felt like hours. April came running into the lair after being called by Leo. He had briefly informed her what was going on and to get the activated charcoal quickly.

She ran straight to the lab where she new everyone would be. “I got what you needed.” Donnie sat up from his desk and quickly thanked her as he reached into the bag and started mixing some of the activated charcoal with the mixture.

April didn't take offence to the lack of reaction to her presence as she new everyone was in a race to save Mikey's life. She was shocked to hear that Mikey was poisoned and badly. What she didn't realise was how bad. She looked to the young turtle and saw and oxygen tank with mask, an IV drip, heart monitor and a very ill, pale, shivering, unconscious Mikey.   
Having never witnessed one of her extended family as fragile as how Mikey looked shook her. Even when Leo was hurt really badly by Shredder he was slowly healing looking like he was sleeping but Mikey looked like he was in so much pain and she felt like he could disappear any moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Donnie had finished his blend of ingredients and welt over to Mikey. The orange banded turtle was only just conscious now as the sedative had worn off and was a very low dose. The drip seemed to be doing something to help Mikey as the youngest brother had stopped shivering as much.

Donnie had made a type of tea using the activated charcoal which has been said to treat this type of poisoning. 

Donnie brought a cup of his antidote and carefully lifted off the oxygen mask of Mikey's face. Raph helped Donnie in lifting Mikey to sit up a little. “Mikey? I need you to drink this. Think you can?”

Mikey had grunted as he was lifted but he had heard Donnie so he nodded slightly. His brother lifted the cup to Mikey's mouth and slowly let him swallow. 

It tasted bad and Mikey nearly threw up again but tried to keep it down. 

“Ok, That first drink is over now but Mikey will need to drink a new one I will make in an hour. Until we see signs of getting better we keep doing it.” Donnie explained.  
“Is that really all we need to do? Is there not anything else we can do?” Leo asked. 

“I'm afraid so. Rhododendrons poisoning is a rare and difficult kind. It can be treated but its a very uncommon poison to come across.” 

Everyone was silent wondering what to do now and not wanting to leave Mikey.  
Splinter spoke up. “For now we need to treat your wound's then you need rest.”

Donnie looked up. “But what about M..” Splinter raised his hand. “We will all take shifts looking after Michelangelo after all your wounds are taken care of.”  
Everyone including Leo relaxed a little glad that their farther had taken up the lead. 

Leo was in turmoil. 'How did we not notice Mikey getting ill? Now that I think about it he was saying he was not feeling well on the walk home. And I didn't listen, I'm so stupid and Mikey paid the price.'

Donnie's leg was first as it was the most serious of the three brothers. Splinter started cleaning the dried blood and applied disinfectant. He stitched the leg with great skill and calmness which reassured the purple banded turtle.

Leo and Raph helped each other with their cuts. There was only one cut on Raph that needed stitches on his left arm. As Leo was stitching the wound Raph was looking at Mikey with a worried expression. 'Did that thing Mikey pushed me out of the way from did this? That stupid ball that splashed in his face and mouth. If that's the case then its all my fault. I should be the one lying there suffering. I was the one not paying attention in battle. I'm so stupid.'

Another hour went by and Leo went to Donnie to ask for the new drink for Mikey. Donnie nodded and came back with a different drink in a glass. There was a large beaker on his desk of more drink for later if needed.

Leo took the glass and went over to his youngest brother. The little turtle was looking a little better. His shaking had lessened and was a bit more aware when awake.  
“Hay Donnie, what is in this drink anyway? It looks horrible.” Leo asked after finishing giving Mikey the glass.

Donnie looked a little sheepish. “Well its a mix of Mylanta, a good medicine for stomach problems, baking soda and........brandy.”

Leo and Raph looked up at that last part. “Your giving him alcohol?” Raph asked surprised. “Its not much and its good for the stomach. It will also help calm him down so he can breath better.” Donnie quickly answered. “There are not many cures for this type of poison that does not need a hospital, and this Is the only one iv researched that we could do. We didn't have time...” Donnie trailed off feeling the heavy air that had settled around the family.

Leo and Raph nodded understanding the pressure their brother was under. “Its ok Donnie, we where just a little surprised is all.” Leo said trying to calm his younger brother. “Yeah, is fine Don. I have wondered what Mikey would be like drunk.” Raph added with a slight smile. “He's not going to get drunk Raph. He isn't drinking enough for that.” Donnie replied glad that some of the tension had lifted.

Splinter watched as his sons calmed down. He was glad they could sort this out without him. They needed to learn to work things out on their own. He looked over to the ill turtle and could see a small smile across his face. It would seem Michelangelo was listening this whole time.  
'Get well soon my son.”


	6. Chapter 6

Toxic Healing Chapter: 6

 

Shredder's lair

The Shredder sat on his throne. He had given an order for a new plan to make his arch nemesis suffer in the most cruel way. He had been saving something that he brought back from Japan. After hearing the Hamato clan was in New York he only cared about making his enemy suffer and he was sure this new plan would make that happen.

“Bradford, report.” In front of Shredder a skeletal dog mutant came into view bowing on one knee. “Master Shredder. The mission was partly successful.”

She shredders eyes narrowed at the news. His voice was threatening, only barely holding back his anger. “And what do you mean by partly successful?”

The mutant winced at the question. “I was only able to infect one turtle. Master. The others got away before I could infect them too.”

“And which turtle did you infect?” Shredder was keeping from letting out his rage. Bradford sensed this and quickly answered.

“The turtle Michelangelo. He is the youngest and the others are very protective of him.”  
Bradford froze, dared not look up for fear of seeing the face of the one who might just slay him right there and then.

There was a hum of thought and Bradford let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was glad his Master did not kill him.

“It would seem your mission was not in vain. Hamato Yoshi and the other three turtles with suffer watching as their precious little brother perish.” He gave a deep chuckle that would make anyone's skin crawl.

Bradford was relieved he was not going to be punished. Curiosity got the better of him and he took the opportunity. “Master, may I ask a question?”  
Shredder regarded the mutant for a moment.“You may.”

“What was in the sphere that sprayed the turtle?” Bradford was only given the mission to carry out but didn't know what the little silver balls did. The thought was in the mutant's mind the whole time during the mission but didn't want to question his master before the mission. He felt he would ask now the mission was over.

“Footbot. Bring me Baxter Stockman.” Shredder ordered one of the solders in his throne room. 5 minuets later the fly mutant, once human, came in.

“Yesszz Maszzzzter Shredder?” The second mutant came forward and bowed.  
“Stockman. Explain the effects the poison you created.” Shredder smirked under his mask as the mutant scientist explained.

“Yeszzz Master. The first poison is a normal plant toxin. Rhododendrons is easily treated if got to in time. It causes nauszzzea, vomiting, weaknezzzzz, dizziness and difficulty in breathing. I concentrated the toxin to show these effectszzz even with a slightest drop in the mouth which usually requires a large about of the leaveszzzz to do so.  
No doubt Donatello will cure this quickly but that is just a distraction to the main poison.”

Shredder smiled as he knew this would mean the turtle would be in pain even before the main poison took effect.  
Bradford just listened glad he himself didn't get effected and the effects where not over yet.

“The second stage of the poison is using the element Master Shredder gave to me to use. I believe its called Kurokite. A crystal with the unusual property of absorbing all kinds of energy. Absorbing even the energy of the body. The body will gradually weaken and in 3 weeks the victim will lose all function and be paralysed until death. I do not know of any cure to this crystal poison.”  
Baxter gave a shiver as he finished. He feared this poison more then any other he had even seen.

When Shredder gave him the crystal and said to create a poison with a distraction poison before it Baxter had no idea of the effects the crystal could do.

Bradford's eyes widened. He had no idea he was handling such a poison and there was no cure if he got hit with it accidentally. For a moment he had pity for the young turtle which now had that poison running through his veins.

Manic laughter shook both mutants from their thoughts as they looked at their master.

“Not only will the turtle suffer but Yoshi's silly healing hands will be useless. I searched for that crystal in Japan. I looked for something to stop the effects of the healing hands when Yoshi was learning to master that technique so I could use it against him.” The Shredder explained in glee.

“The effects will start showing a week after he was poisoned. They won't know what is wrong with him.”

Shredder looked to the mutants before him before giving more orders. “Patrol the city and if you find the turtles engage in combat. Report back to me anything unusual about the turtles and DON'T mention the poison to them. Let them figure it out for themselves and by then it would be too late.”

The mutants both bowed and left to start their new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurokite is a made up poison by me. Kuro means black in Japanese and i added kite to the end because alot of crystals have kite on the end so i thought why not.
> 
> Rhododendrons poisoning is very real but mostly only sheep get this by eating the leaves of the plant. Don't go playing with it now.
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you for reading this far. The support is greatly appreciated. I should update regulary to this story and then there will be more storys on the way. Happy reading.


End file.
